


Sugar Kitty

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitten John Laurens, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: John Laurens goes to the store with his sugar daddies and finds something he takes a liking to in the kitchen aisle.





	Sugar Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter with John with Hercules and Lafayette by themselves, tell me what you think!

John Laurens had never been the type to get shy about public displays of affection, but the more time he spent with Lafayette and Hercules the more he found himself pushing that limit.

 

“Be good,” Lafayette would whisper as he palmed him through his pants in the darkness of a play neither of them were really paying attention to.

 

“You have to stay quiet,” Hercules would say as John sat by his desk, taking each of the fingers plunged inside of him with silent pleasure.

 

The memories of those times alone were enough to get him shifting in his seat, but he didn't bring that up to them, or rather he tried not to.

 

He loved going out with both of them, especially shopping with them, not because they paid for everything, but because he could drag them over to the home and living department and watch them get confused about commonly used appliances. Lafayette knew the kitchen inside and out, but as for the differences between a damp mop, a sponge mop, or a regular mop, he was absolutely helpless. Hercules knew the ins and outs of almost every sewing machine, but couldn't begin to explain power tools to a toddler.

It made it quite enjoyable to teach them a thing or two in relation to all of the stuff they stumbled past in the different aisles.

Today they had just went to their local club store because John had never been to one before. Neither he or Alex had ever seen the point of paying to be in a store to buy things.

 

“Look at me!” John called over to them as they walked down the kitchen aisle, he had pulled on a pink apron and was [looking at himself](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=8872788&.svc=copypaste-and&id=225565594) in the full body mirror.

 

He grinned up at them when they came over, “can I get it?” 

 

Lafayette smirked to himself, of course he could, but a better plan quickly crossed his mind, “of course you can, cher, just one condition, yes?”

 

“What?”

 

“You will bend over for us in front of the mirror,” he said it casually, and Hercules nearly laughed aloud at his boyfriend’s sexual brilliance.

 

John rocked his hips to the side before looking at them both, “don't get us thrown out the store,” he cautioned before doing as he was told.

Almost as soon as he had done it he felt something hard pushed against his ass, and a pair of hands under his shirt.

 

“Mm Kitten, you've been teasing us all day,” Hercules moved his hands around under his shirt, careful to keep the apron tied, but also rolling his thumb over John's sensitive nipples, earning a soft moan.

 

“I agree,” Lafayette chimed in as he slowly began to dry hump at John’s backside, “those shorts leave nothing to the imagination, this top is simply too cute, what are we supposed to do with you, John.”

 

John didn't trust his words, so he just pushed back into Lafayette and sunk further down onto Hercules’ hands.

 

“Kitten, it seems we've turned you into such a naughty thing,” Hercules stood up and moved John’s leg up to rest on the second shelf, “make sure you're looking at yourself, don't you want to see the pretty faces you make when we fuck you?”

 

The words were filthy and that only made John want it even more, “please.”

 

“Color, cher?” Lafayette asked as he tugged at John’s shorts, letting him know he'd like to pull them down.

 

“Green, green, please, want you both inside me,” he moaned as the cool draft went straight to his ass when Laf pulled his shorts down. With almost the same speed, he unbuckled his pants, pulling his hardened dripping length out.

 

“Are you still fine from this morning?” he asked as he brushed up against his entrance.

 

“Yeah, go ahead, please, need-” he was abruptly cut off as Lafayette pushed into him. A low moan flying out of his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“Hush, Pet,” Hercules warned, “you don't want anyone to hear do you?”

 

John nodded at his advice, but couldn't cover his mouth in fear of falling, neither Laf or Herc wouldn't let him, but he still had the worry. 

 

Lafayette was a slow lover, he liked to drag things out, make John beg for more, but when he was trying to be quiet it was like torture, “Laf,” he quietly gasped out, “please, I need-”

 

“Shh,” Lafayette moved against him, thrusting a bit deeper, but not harder or faster, “Look, Kitten,” he hoisted John up as he thrusted into him. 

“Look at how you look, so disheveled, so greedy for all of my cock, beautiful, I want to enjoy every moment of you looking this way, is that a crime?”

 

John whimpered and twisted to turn around into Lafayette, pushing against him more, “please, I just need you, your Kitten needs your cock, want you to cum deep inside of me.”

 

A dark look passed through Lafayette’s eyes as he set a far quicker speed, “putain, you just love being filled with cum, don't you?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” John hardly cared how loud he got at that point, he was getting what he had wanted, what he  _ needed _ . Lafayette’s speed became uncontrolled, erratic, as he began to sputter inside of him. The warm liquid flooded into him and it felt so good. John wanted to cum then too, but he knew they weren't done with him. Lafayette supported him until Hercules picked him up and held him facing the mirror, letting John slide right onto his waiting member.

 

“Kitten, you feel so good,” he moved him up and down punishingly hard, it felt amazing, John loved it when Hercules just held him and fucked him, he even let John pump himself as he let out a frisky sound of pleasure.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

Calling Hercules sir had the same effect that calling John Kitten, whore, or putain had, it just made things hotter for all of them. John gasped as he felt his hand moved away from his cock, replaced by Lafayette’s as the Frenchman kissed his boyfriend. John loved watching them and they knew it, there had been times when John would walk in on them fucking and not say a word so he got to watch.

They liked letting him watch, almost as much as they liked fucking him.

Almost.

 

When Hercules and John both finished they wiped themselves down with a few damp cloths.

Hercules smiled and grabbed the mirror they had been in front of.

 

“I think this would look lovely in our apartment, what do you two think?”

 

Lafayette smiled as he picked a wobbly legged John up and placed him on his back, “if we can fuck in front of it, then I would love to have it. What do you think, John?”

 

“As long as I can have my apron, I do not care,” He answered tiredly as he nestled into Lafayette’s neck, “when we go home, can we have breakfast for dinner?”

 

“Of course,” Lafayette smiled, silently noting John’s use of the word home in reference to their apartment, “would you like pancakes or waffles?”

 

“Can the waffles be kitten shaped?”

 

“What else would we expect our perfect little Kitten to eat?” Lafayette asked with a warm smile.

 

“Thank you,” he said as his eyes began to flutter.

 

“Herc?” He began as he fought off sleep.

 

“Yes, Kitten?”

 

“Can you make me more aprons like this one? But one with a paw print on it and my name on the bottom, but how you write it? I like how you write my name in cursive,” John rushed the words out, he was always nervous when it came to asking Hercules to make him clothes. He didn't want to feel like he was asking for too much.

 

Hercules answered him the way he always did though, “of course I can, Kitten, would you like oven mitts and slippers to go with it?”

 

“Is it asking for too much if I say yes?”

 

“You're never asking for too much,” Hercules told him as they got in line.

 

“Then yes, please, and Hercules?”

 

“Yes, Kitten?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It's my pleasure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Requests/Ideas/Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
